How to Make a Prettyful SetoxTea Pairing
by Chibi Kikumaru
Summary: this is nothing like you've seen before, step by step guide to how to write a SetoxTea Pairing. Warnings: Halarious


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

How To Write a Prettyful TeaxSeto Pairing… 

**_Okay first we must have our characters deny that they like each other…well maybe just Seto deny that he likes Tea…_**

'_I do not like her' _(Seto's thoughts)

'_Yes you do' _(some voice from nowhere)

'_no I don't'_

'_yes you do!'_

'_seriously, I don't'_

'_look I'm being paid here so you like her!'_

'_okay'_

_**okay next we must have our female character tell her crush/love, that she loves him.**_

"_Okay, Seto, my friend!" Tea started._

"_Don't call me Seto," Seto said._

"_Okay, Kaiba, my dear friend, I LOVE you!" Tea said dramatically._

"_hn, I wasn't paying attention what did you say?" Seto asked eyes still on his computer._

"_No Kaiba-sama You don't love me!" Tea said running to God-knows-where._

_**Okay then we need them to hate each other for a while…**_

"_Kaiba I hate you!" Tea yelled. Kaiba shrugged._

"_I guess I hate you too…" Kaiba said._

"_OMG! You hate me Kaiba! WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Tea said starting to cry. "We can still be friends right?"_

"_No," Kaiba said plainly._

"_NOOOO! WWWWAAAAAHHHH!" Tea said crying._

"_Security!" Kaiba yelled._

_**Then we need Tea to fall in love with some one else that she previously liked and we'll use Yugi.**_

"_Oh Yugi I have no one Kaiba HATES me!" Tea said dramactically._

"_It's okay Tea, now you won't have your brain hurt with all those computers," Yugi said cheerfully._

"_OH YUGI-SAMA I LOOOOVVVEEE YYOU!" Tea said._

…_**okay now we need Yugi to say that he loves her back but then we need to make Tea choose who she loves…**_

"_Tea I love you too!" Yugi yelled._

"_But I love Kaiba too I must choose!" Tea said taking out a daisy, "With this daisy!"_

"_I love Kaiba," She said plucking off a petal, "I love Yugi" She said plucking off another petal, she kept doing this until she got…"I love Kaiba"_

"_I'm so sorry Yugi but I love Kaiba," Tea said putting her hand to her forehead like she was about to faint…well she actually fell down on the floor. Yugi shrugged._

"_Oh well, maybe I'll have better luck with Mai," Yugi said walking off._

…_**Okay now we need Kaiba saying his love for Tea well to himself…**_

"_I love-" Kaiba started, "You want me to say this?"_

_(authoress throws anther check at Kaiba)_

"_I love Tea!" He said loudly._

_**Okay now that's said we need them to get back together because they can't stand to be apart.**_

"_Kaiba! I've missed you and I love you so much!" Tea said._

"_Yeah…ditto," Kaiba said boredly._

_**Then we need a month to pass and they're starting to love each and such**_

_1 month later_

…

_Tea and Seto spend quality time and know each other better and blah, blah, blah…_

_**Then we need a sad ending when one of them die and such…**_

_A tsunami comes out of nowhere and drowns Kaiba…_

"_No! Seto! COMMMMEEE BBAACKK! WHO WILL BE MY FRIEND NOW!" Tea yelled as Kabia was swept away by the wave._

_**And then we need Tea to do suicide with sad music in the background…**_

_**(lyrics) **'DON'T WANT TO BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!'_

"_I don't want to live with out my Kaiba so I must die with him!" Tea yelled as she cut her hand off, "AHHHH! I'M DYING!"  
_

_**okay…now they must see each other in the afterlife…**_

"_Seto! I'm in hell!" Tea yelled from where she was which is hell in a lava pit to Seto in heaven. _

"_It's Kaiba! And I can't save you!" Kaiba yelled._

"_Why!" Tea yelled back._

"_Because! I'm too lazy!" Kaiba yelled._

"_Oh, can you save me after you take a nap!" Tea asked._

"_No"_

"_Can you save me in 5 years?"_

"_no"_

_(And they went on like this forever and ever...the end)_

_**Then they all lived happily ever after…then end…now you know how to make a prettyful TeaxSeto pairing. **_

_

* * *

boy that really sucked oh well I was bored and to tell you guys the truth I got the idea for this kind of story from** The Fall Of The Angel **check out her stories hilarious I promise. Read her stories and review! BECAUSE I COMMAND YOU TOO! Oh yeah review for my story too. _boy that really sucked oh well I was bored and to tell you guys the truth I got the idea for this kind of story fromcheck out her stories hilarious I promise. Read her stories and review! BECAUSE I COMMAND YOU TOO! Oh yeah review for my story too. 


End file.
